Wyvern
Category:Syfy Original Movies Wyvern is a 2009 Canadian-American made-for-television horror film produced by RHI Entertainment that premiered in the United States on the Syfy Channel on January 1, 2009. Written by Jason Bourque and directed by Steven R. Monroe, the film is the 15th of the Maneater Series produced under an agreement with Sci Fi Pictures. The film stars Nick Chinlund as Jake Suttner, a trucker who must stop a wyvern from eating the residents in the small town of Beaver Mills, Alaska. It was released in Region 1 on DVD on August 18, 2009. It was also released under the alternative title Dragon. In Japan, it is titled Jurassic Predator. Plot The small Alaskan town of Beaver Mills is located just north of the Arctic Circle, meaning that the sun does not set during the summer solstice. As the town prepares for its annual celebration of this event, a wyvern is awakened by the melting of the ice caps, and attacks a fisherman. Jake (Nick Chinlund), a handyman fixing the cafe where a waitress named Claire (Erin Karpluk) works, hurts his hand and David (David Lewis), the town's doctor, examines it. While driving back to town, David is attacked by the wyvern. The next morning, Sheriff Dawson (John Shaw) and Jake hear gunshots and find Haas (Barry Corbin), a redneck attacked by the wyvern. Colonel (Don S. Davis), who has seen the Wyvern, goes to town to warn the citizens; but they disbelieve him, and he goes to kill it. Dawson radios to his Deputy Susie (Elaine Miles) to watch the town, but fails to convey his meaning. Dawson finds his friend dead, and returns. At the town, the wyvern kills Susie and several other people. Jake, Claire, Haas, and the eccentric Edna (Karen Austin) take shelter in the cafe. Later, Vinyl (Tinsel Korey), who runs the town's radio, and Farley (Simon Longmore), another citizen, hide in the cafe. Sheriff Dawson is killed by the wyvern. Jake and Claire track the wyvern into the woods, where they find the Colonel, and discover the wyvern is killing anyone on the Interstate. Farley is injured trying to get supplies. The wyvern then uses David, still alive, as bait to draw people from the cafe. Jake goes to rescue him, and Farley distracts the wyvern to save them, but is eaten. David tells the group the Wyvern has eggs, and dies of his injuries. The survivors decide to electrify the nest, but the wyvern kills Haas. Jake takes a truck left on the side of the road and, using the eggs as bait, kills the wyvern. Jake, Claire, Colonel, Vinyl, and Edna try again to radio for help. Cast * Nick Chinlund as Jake Suttner * Erin Karpluk as Claire * Barry Corbin as Hass * Tinsel Korey as Vinyl Hampton * Elaine Miles as Deputy Susie Barnes * Simon Longmore as Farley * John Shaw as Chief Dawson * Karen Austin as Edna Grunyun * David Lewis as Dr. David Yates * Don S. Davis as Colonel Travis Sherman * Exon Category:2009 Films Category:Horror Films Category:Maneater Series Category:Wyvern